I Have You
by Anna Louisa
Summary: A Harry/Hermione drabble. Sweet. Fluffy. One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! To those who may have read my other story (After the War: My Version of Those 19 Years), do not worry, I swear I have not given up. I am just taking a short break and I wrote this off the top of my head. I'm quite proud of it, so please leave me a review! I do not normally ship Harry/Hermione, this is just something that came to me. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I so wish I was lucky enough to own Harry Potter.

I Have You

Harry and Cedric were alone in the champions tent, just before the first task. Fleur and Krum had both been called to fight their dragon. Krum had just finished, and was apparently being shown his marks. The silence dragged on, until finally-

"Mr. Diggory, you're up!" Bagman called, and Cedric's face turned white.

"Good luck," Harry said as Cedric left the tent, shaking. Now Harry was alone. He paced nervously in the silence, then he heard the crowd's roar as Cedric entered the arena.

"Harry? Harry, are you in there?" came a soft voice from the doorway, a voice Harry knew quite well. Hermione.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, and she slid in.

"Oh, Harry, you look so scared," she said, taking in his face. Harry shrugged, not sure what to say. "Don't worry, Harry," Hermione continued, "it'll come, so long as you really are focusing on it."

"But what if it doesn't?" Harry asked desperately. "Then what?"

"It has to, it just has to," Hermione wailed. "I couldn't stand to lose you," she added in a barely audible whisper.

Harry looked over at her in surprise. In the near month without Ron as a friend, he'd come to appreciate her much more, and had started to like her, really like her, as more than just a friend. Could it be she returned his feelings?

He heard a sniff, and was startled to see she was crying. Without thinking, Harry crossed the tent and took her in his arms, stroking her hair.

"Shhh, Hermione, don't cry. I-I'll be fine," he stammered, trying to make the lie sound real, though he himself wasn't convinced.

"Oh, Harry, I hope so," she replied, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her face in his chest. Just then, there was a roar from the crowd, and Hermione drew back, looking frantic.

"Harry-you're next-don't go-oh, no..."

"Hermione, I have to, but is something happens to me-"

"Don't say that," she wailed, sounding scared, more scared then she had before.

"If something happens to me, I want you to know that I think you're smart, and really pretty, and the nicest person I've ever met, and I don't know where I'd be without you," Harry said in a rush. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really," Harry answered, looking her in her eyes.

"N-no one's ever said that to me before," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Then you can't have met many decent people," Harry reasoned.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said, shaking her head, her eyes shining. "I have you."

Harry's insides filled with warmth, at her words, and he knew there was only one way to respond to that. He bent his head towards Hermione's, closing his eyes. He felt her shift her head to a better position as his lips neared hers. Then, in a sudden and exhilarating moment, he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet, and tasted like the strawberry lip gloss that coated Hermione's lips. Harry slowly, slowly pulled back, making the kiss linger, then pulled away completely to look at Hermione. Smehow, her gloved hand had come to rest upon his cheek while they kissed. She have him an enormous, glowing smile, and he knew he'd made the right choice.

"And last, our youngest champion, Mr. Potter!" Ludo Bagman's voice shattered the moment, and in an instant, worry and fear were back in Hermione's expression, and Harry's mind snapped back to the task.

"We'll talk afterward, alright?" he whispered, taking Hermione's hands in his.

She nodded. "Just be careful, Harry, please!" she begged, and Harry gave her a genuine smile.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I will be. I have you."


	2. AN

**Hey, all. I've decided this is only going to be a one-shot. I know I had another chapter up, but I've tried to continue this story and it just isn't working. I'm sorry. I hope you all liked this anyway! Thanks**

**AL**


End file.
